Fanon:Nowe przygody Chowdera
Nowe przygody Chowdera – seria fanfiction oparta na serialu animowanym Chowder i tworzona w latach 2009-2012 przez Ciastkoo. Pierwszy odcinek pierwszej części serii ukazał się 21 kwietnia 2009 roku na nieistniejącym już forum o Cartoon Network. Według danych z maja 2010 roku temat na forum o serii zgromadził 10 tys. wyświetleń. Opis Seria Nowe przygody Chowdera składała się z pięciu części, z których zachowały się tylko fragmenty ostatniej. Były one ze sobą dosyć luźno powiązane. Każda część była podzielona na odcinki w różnej ilości. Fanfiction było prowadzone w charakterze komedialnym z nielicznymi scenami romantycznymi bądź kryminalnymi. Charakterystyczną cechą serii było nie tylko występowanie "reklam", w których nierzadko brały udział postacie występujące w utworze i które stanowiły parodię prawdziwych reklam emitowanych wówczas w telewizji bądź były kompletnie zmyślone, lecz także częste burzenie czwartej ściany przez bohaterów oraz spotykanie postaci z innych kreskówek. Podział odcinków: * Część I: Najlepszy kucharz na świecie * Część II: Chowder detektyw * Część III: Świat do góry nogami * Część IV: Tytuł tak dziwny, ze nie chce się pojawić * Część V (tytuł zapomniany) Bohaterowie Część V * Chowder – mało rozsądny, lecz szalenie sympatyczny uczeń Mung Daala, marzący o zostaniu słynnym kucharzem. * Mung Daal – nauczyciel Chowdera oraz mąż Ginger. Stara się być zarówno dobrym szefem, wspaniałym nauczycielem, jak i cudownym mężem. * Ginger Daal – żona Munga, bardzo przywiązana do ukochanego. Lubi żuć gumę. * Sznycel – pomocnik Mung Daala. Gdy wraca do Marcepanowa i nie zastaje Daalów w domu, usiłuje podjąć się nowego fachu. Ma dwa głosy: jeden, uwielbiany przez Endywię, za pomocą którego mówi "radda radda", i drugi, którym mówi normalnie. Jego głos zmienia się wtedy, kiedy bardzo mocno krzyczy i przeżywa w tym samym czasie ważne emocje. * Paninka – zakochana w Chowderze, uczennica Endywii. * Endywia – kuchmistrzyni, rywalka Munga i nauczycielka Paninki. Kocha Sznycla za jego głos. * Gazpacho – diler handlarz żywnością na targu. * Matka Gazpacho – surowa, lecz sprawiedliwa. * Suszłi – gderliwy wuj Munga, mieszkający w Ancji w wieżowcu na 14. piętrze. Cierpi na częste bóle głowy. * Ruben – w tej części znajduje sobie nową profesję i zostaje włamywaczem. Jednak już pierwszego razu zostaje złapany przez policję. * Elfalizeth Brooke – bezdomna, później dyrektorka szkoły w Ancji. Zaprzyjaźnia się ze Sznyclem. * Halinka – tarocistka. Zauważona przez portale internetowe staje się sławna i zmienia imię na Shalinka. * Policjanci – banda idiotów, gamoni i nierobów. * Trufla – błąka się po świecie, odkąd została zaczarowana w poprzedniej części i mówi w różnych wariantach zdanie: "Iśda czławert smoł". Rozsławiona przez Kochasia daje liczne występy. * Jakaś kobieta – pomaga Trufli. Mówi po angielsku. * Kochaś – menadżer Trufli i jej adorator. Wiąże ogromne nadzieje ze swoją sympatią. * Piotr – uczeń szkoły w Ancji, kolega Chowdera i Paninki. * Katechetka Barbara ZapomniałemImienia – jedna z wielu niegrzecznych zakonnic w szkole w Ancji. * Szef stacji ezoterycznej – zatrudnia Sznycla. * Basforda – pracuje w urzędzie pracy. * Redaktor Pudelka – przeżywa ekstazę podczas seansu programu ezoterycznego. * Fred Jones – bezmyślny maniak pułapek i potworów. * Velma Dinkley – namiętna detektyw. * Daphne Blake – sceptyczna bogaczka. * Kudłaty Rogers – ten od jedzenia. * Scooby Doo – też od jedzenia, ale pies. * Muriel Motyka – przykładna pani domu i właścicielka Chojraka. * Eustachy Motyka – zakochany w pieniądzach i swym telewizorze. * Chojrak – jest jedynie wspomniany przez Muriel w wywiadzie w telewizji, kiedy ona mówi, że to on ją uratował przed pożarem. * Twórca – pojawia się tylko w Bydgoszczy. Ma nadprzyrodzone moce. W części IV pełnił rolę przewodnika po mieście. * Gorgonzola – w tej części pojawia się tylko w reklamach. * Ceviche – w tej części pojawia się tylko w reklamach. :...i inni Fabuła Brak informacji na temat wcześniejszych wydarzeń w utworze. Część V Powrót do Marcepanowa Trwa zima. Chowder i Mung Daal wraz z żoną wrócili do Marcepanowa po długim czasie. Nie wiedzą, gdzie się podział Sznycel, lecz brak im pieniędzy na poszukiwania. Postanawiają dalej rozwijać interes, jednak klienci zjawiają się dopiero po czterech dniach, mimo przekonaniu Munga o ich ogromnym stęsknieniu. Ku zdziwieniu Munga, wśród klientów znajdują się osoby, które przedtem kupowały u Endywii. Aby rozwikłać tę zagadkę, Mung i Ginger jadą w nocy do jej firmy kateringowej, gdzie jak się okazuje nikogo nie ma. Para przypuszcza, że Endywia wyjechała. Tymczasem u Chowdera, który został w domu, zjawia się włamywacz, którym okazuje się być Ruben. Para jednak wraca na czas i dzwoni na policję. Za pomoc służbom dostaje nagrodę w wysokości 400 dollopów. Chowder mówi im, że teraz mają dość pieniędzy na wszczęcie poszukiwań Sznycla. Ciemność w Bydgoszczy Endywia, Paninka, Sznycel oraz Gazpacho nadal są w Bydgoszczy, w której panują ciemności, gdyż Chowder ukradł oświetlenie jeszcze w IV części. Próbują sobie przypomnieć, co się działo i jak się znaleźli w tym mieście, jednak niewiele informacji udaje im się zebrać. Co jakiś czas magicznie pojawia się i znika Twórca, który wtrąca się w wypowiedzi bohaterów. Jego uwagi dotyczą głównie miasta. Gazpacho proponuje urządzenie Wigilii (mimo iż była parę dni temu). Postacie dzielą się opłatkiem i życzą sobie wesołych Śmiechniąt. Tymczasem Mung, Ginger i Chowder jadą snailcarem autostradą do Bydgoszczy. Chowder panikuje z powodu szybkiej prędkości, aż w końcu pyta swojego mentora, skąd ten wie, że Sznycel akurat jest właśnie tam, po czym Mung przyznaje mu rację i zawraca do Marcepanowa. Pobyt w Ancji thumb|right|250px|Od lewej: Suszłi, Mung oraz Ginger (na podstawie wyobrażenia Ginger) Chowder, Mung i Ginger żałują podjętej decyzji. Tym razem jednak postanawiają wyruszyć do Ancji, wielokulturowej aglomeracji miejskiej, poznanej już we wcześniejszej części utworu. W Ancji mieszka wujek Mung Daala, Suszłi. Ponieważ Daalowie nie mają już więcej paliwa, decydują się jechać pociągiem. Endywia, Paninka, Sznycel i Gazpacho postanawiają zaś wrócić do Marcepanowa. Endywia stwierdza, że najlepiej jechać autostopem, lecz po namowie Twórcy idą na pociąg do Marcepanowa. Tam Endywia organizuje dla Sznycla romantyczną kolację, a Paninka rozmyśla i tęskni za Chowderem. W Ancji Mung, Ginger i Chowder zjawiają się w mieszkaniu Suszłiego. Suszłi skarży się wciąż na brak aspiryny i wypomina im, że niedawno zamieszkali u niego na bardzo długi czas. Jednak ostatecznie zgadza się, aby mogli u niego nocować, pod warunkiem kupna aspiryny. Bohaterowie szybko zapominają, po co przyjechali do wuja (Sznycel), skupiając się na innych sprawach. Złamane serce Endywii Nastaje ranek. Endywia budzi się ze Sznyclem w jednym łóżku i wyprasza go z domu. Mówi mu, że ten się upił i spędził z nią noc, jednak odzyskał swój "damski głos", który jej się nie podoba, dlatego ona już nie chce z nim być. Mung, Ginger i Chowder wyruszają na spacer. Chowder ma za zadanie kupić lekarstwa dla Suszłiego i nienormalną herbatę. Po kwadransie chłopiec wraca i razem wszyscy idą po narzędzia do zamontowania zamków i wanny w łazience, aby Mung mógł mieć kąpiel w mleku i importowanych gatunkach kwiatów w mieszkaniu wuja. Paninka i Endywia odbywają rozmowę na temat Sznycla. Endywia wyraża niezadowolenie z obrotu spraw i ubolewa nad niezrealizowaniem swoich planów: chciała wziąć ze Sznyclem ślub, mieć z nim dzieci... Kochała jego męski głos i "radda radda", lecz teraz czar prysł. Tymczasem Sznycel mimo próśb nie może spać w beczce z ogórkami na targu u Gazpacho i jest zmuszony szukać lepszego miejsca dla siebie. Po powrocie do domu Suszłi narzeka na Munga i Ginger, że nie kupili mu aspiryny i podpasek, których potrzebuje. Jest już wieczór, mimo to postacie idą na zakupy. Tam po staniu w długiej kolejce w końcu Mung jest przy kasie. Kasjerka mówi do niego po angielsku, lecz o 23:00 nagle zaczyna mówić po polsku. Wyjaśnia, że jest jak wilkołak. Przemeblowanie mieszkania W nocy Mung z żoną i swoim uczniem wracają do mieszkania Suszłiego, który już zasnął. Małżeństwo rozpoczyna przemeblowanie, a Chowder idzie spać. W Marcepanowie zaś Endywia i Paninka słuchają radia i tańczą do różnych piosenek przez całą noc, lecz wciąż czują się znudzone i nie mogą znaleźć konstruktywnego zajęcia. Obie czują pustkę w swych sercach. Sznycel pojawia się w ośrodku dla bezdomnych i tam szybko dogaduje się z nową koleżanką, Elfalizeth Brooke, która opowiada mu historie ze swojego życia. Rano Suszłi nie jest zadowolony ze zmian w łazience i jak zwykle nie omieszka o tym mówić głośno. Nowa praca Sznycla Elfalizeth dalej kontynuuje swoje opowieści z życia. W międzyczasie Sznycel pyta ją, czy są jakieś oferty pracy dla niego. Ta mówi, że słyszała o ofercie w agencji detektywistycznej i stacji ezoterycznej. Mężczyzna wybiera pracę w agencji. Lada moment Elfalizeth dzwoni do Basfordy w sprawie pracy. Jednak Sznycla nie chcą przyjąć, ponieważ nie ma doświadczenia. Ten udaje się do siedziby stacji ezoterycznej. W siedzibie zarządca stacji od razu zatrudnia Sznycla. Pojawia się na wizji z Halinką i ma prowadzić program "Porada podwójna", w którym będzie odpowiadał wraz ze swoją nową koleżanką z pracy na dwa pytania widzów, którym udało się dodzwonić do programu. Sznycel przezwycięża strach i zaczyna coraz pewniej czuć się na wizji. Razem z Halinką daje widzom różne wymijające odpowiedzi na ich pytania egzystencjalne. W Ancji wciąż zaczarowana (od wcześniejszych części fanfiction) Trufla, która wypowiada nadal tylko jedno niezrozumiałe dla wszystkich zdanie, ma mieć swój kolejny występ, tym razem na koncercie wraz z innymi gwiazdami. Trwają przygotowania. Jednak kiedy Kochaś, wielbiciel Trufli i menadżer jednocześnie, odchodzi od niej na moment, ta zauważa znajomą kobietę, która oferuje jej pomoc w ucieczce. Wyjaśnia ona, że czekała na Truflę od dawna. Wchodzą razem do szybu wentylacyjnego. Koncert i pożar Mung i Ginger zapraszają Suszłiego na koncert. Kupili bowiem trzy bilety, lecz koncert będzie trwał do późnego rana, a Chowder musi iść do szkoły. Zachęcają go, mówiąc, że kupią mu ogórek, na co ten się po namowach zgadza. Trufla dalej idzie szybem wentylacyjnym z kobietą. Nagle uderza się w głowę i zaczyna mówić normalnie, dzięki czemu może porozumieć się z kobietą. Prosi ją, aby zabrała ją do jej domu. Do nieba, w którym przedtem mieszkała. Mung, Ginger i Suszłi są na koncercie. Chowder próbuje rozpracować telefon Suszłiego i nastawić dla siebie budzik do szkoły. Kiedy ustawia godzinę, widzi tylko jedną kropkę wskazującą na godzinę 7:00. Myśli, że potrzeba dwóch, w związku z czym podłącza telefon do prądu, aż do skutku. Nagle zapala się kabel. Chowder ucieka, a pożar zauważają sąsiedzi. Na koncercie Ginger wdarła się na scenę i wyznała swą miłość Mungowi. Suszłi krytykuje to zachowanie, lecz nie przejmuje się tym, gdyż rozmyśla tylko o swoim ogóreczku. Nagle zjawiają się Paninka i Endywia. Przyjeżdżają nowiutkim samochodem. Endywia jest rozczarowana, bo myślała, że to koncert Lady Gagi. Razem z Paninką odbywa drobną rozmowę z Mungiem, Ginger i Suszłi. Endywia mówi Panince, żeby ta spała w hotelu i miała bliżej do szkoły. Wsiadają do auta i jadą pod hotel. Paninka już jest w pokoju hotelowym. Włącza sobie telewizję i nagle widzi audycję o pożarze w wieżowcu. Nagrany jest wywiad z Chowderem i podany dokładny adres budynku. Paninka natychmiast biegnie na miejsce katastrofy. Tam spotyka Chowdera, który jest smutny, że ta go odnalazła. Dowiaduje się, że ten idzie jutro do szkoły i obiecuje przyjść do niego z samego rana. Brak zaufania Endywia wróciła do siebie do Marcepanowa. Zastała przed drzwiami Gazpacho, który prosi ją, aby mógł spać u niej w domu. Wyjaśnia, że jest po kłótni z matką. Kobieta nie wyraża zgody. Mężczyzna po licznych prośbach denerwuje się i zaczyna ją obrażać, na co ta ostentacyjnie woła o pomoc i zabiera go policja. Gazpacho trafia do celi Rubena i ogromnie cierpi, słuchając jego monologów. Szybko jednak okazuje się, że ktoś wpłacił za niego kaucję. To była jego mama. Mung, Ginger i Suszłi wracają do domu i są w szoku, że Chowder jeszcze nie śpi, skoro musi wstać do szkoły. Nie wierzą mu, że był pożar, mimo iż ten powołuje się na swoich świadków, Paninkę i rodzinę Motyków. Suszłi wyjaśnia, że ta rodzina jest nienormalna i nie można jej ufać. Perypetie w szkole Rano Paninka zgodnie z obietnicą czeka na Chowdera pod drzwiami mieszkania Suszłiego. Później razem idą do szkoły, w której jak się okazuje, nic się nie zmieniło od ich ostatniej wizyty w poprzedniej części serii. W końcu trafiają na Piotra, ich dawnego przyjaciela ze szkoły, i razem idą na lekcję religii. Na lekcji katechetka (zakonnica) słyszy, jak Paninka marudzi na nudę na lekcji. Zwraca jej uwagę, aż po krótkim czasie nagle odnajduje gumę na sobie. Sądzi, że to sprawka Paninki i wysyła ją do dyrektora, do którego dziewczyna idzie wraz z Chowderem. Gazpacho i jego matka wracają do domu z więzienia. Ten cały czas jej dziękuje i powtarza, że ją kocha, na co ta reaguje na niego z pogardą. Później wyjaśnia, że wpłaciła za niego kaucję tylko dlatego, że, mimo bycia surową, jest matką sprawiedliwą i wie, iż ten nic nie zrobił przebiegłej Endywii. Chowder i Paninka są u dyrektora, którym okazuje się być Elfalizeth, która dopiero zaczyna pracę. Jest całkowicie niedoświadczona i surowa wobec dzieci. Mówi im, że za tak karygodne zachowanie powinny trafić do więzienia. Wysyła ich do radiowozu policyjnego, który czeka na nich przed szkołą. Oskarżenie Suszłi idzie na zakupy po aspirynę i podpaski, a Ginger i Mung nie przejmują się zbytnio Chowderem. Suszłi zamknął większość pomieszczeń w mieszkaniu i zabronił ich używać, jednak para postanawia rozpracować zamki. Podczas wojażu zakupowego Suszłi zauważa radiowóz policyjny i krzyczy do niego, że bardzo dobrze, iż udało im się złapać przestępców. Mówi, że należy im się wysoka kaucja. Nie wie, że to radiowóz z Chowderem i Paninką. Na policji Paninka sprzecza się z funkcjonariuszem i mówi, że bezpodstawnie nie zamierza trafić do więzienia. Ten zgadza się na rozwiązanie sprawy przez detektywów, mimo to Chowder i Paninka wciąż muszą zostać za kratami. Wnet zjawia się Tajemnicza Spółka, która ma dowieść winy Paninki i Chowdera oraz rozwiązać zagadkę, kto rzucił gumą w zakonnicę. Do Endywii przychodzi Matka Gazpacho, która mówi jej, że ta postąpiła niesłusznie. Endywia nie przejmuje się jej zrzędzeniem. Matka mówi o wniesieniu sprawy do sądu, a ta twierdzi, że i tak jej adwokatem będzie Paninka. W tym momencie orientuje się, że ona została w Ancji. Poszukiwania winowajcy Suszłi wraca z zakupów i narzeka na włączony telewizor. Mung wyjaśnia, że jest on włączony dla Chowdera, który lada moment wróci ze szkoły. Wtem pojawia się informacja w telewizji o nadchodzącej nowej ustawie o niekaraniu terminatorów w Ancji. Dziennikarze wyjaśniają, że nikt przedtem się nią nie zajął, ponieważ nie było nigdy przypadku ich skazania. Podana jest informacja o incydencie w szkole Paninki i Chowdera. Przygotowywana w Szejmie ustawa ma wejść w życie za dwa lata. Mung i Ginger decydują się spieszyć na pomoc Chowderowi. Sznycel i Halinka wciąż odbierają telefony od widzów. W końcu dzwoni do nich Elfalizeth, która pyta o to, czy po popełnieniu błędu w pracy (niesłuszne wysłanie Paninki i Chowdera do więzienia) zostanie z niej wyrzucona. Nie otrzymuje jednak odpowiedzi na swoje pytanie, po czym kłóci się z Halinką. Tymczasem redaktor Pudelka, który ogląda Halinkę i Sznycla, jest zachwycony ich programem. Mung i Ginger spotykają Tajemniczą Spółkę: Freda, Velmę, Daphne, Kudłatego i Scooby'ego, którzy przeszukują szkołę. Dołączają do nich w poszukiwaniach sprawcy. Fred próbuje wszystkich rozdzielić do odpowiednich pomieszczeń, jednak następuje kłótnia. Ginger wraz z Mungiem ignorują to i idą samemu do więzienia. Velma wpada na poszlakę: sprawca bardzo lubi gumę odmieniówę. Rusza z bandą na policję i tam w aktach okazuje się, że to Ginger Daal. Koniec programu ezoterycznego W studiu ezoterycznym następuje wreszcie koniec programu. Halinka mówi Sznyclowi, że może już sobie iść do domu, na co ten pyta, gdzie jest jego wynagrodzenie za pracę. Kobieta odpowiada mu, że to była tylko część wycieczki po studiu, a jedną z atrakcji było niby wróżenie na wizji. Żegna się z nim i mówi, że rzuca robotę, bo jest teraz sławna (pisali o niej na Pudelku). Postanawia zmienić imię na Shalinka. Sznycel zaś znajduje nową pracę: reklamuje sokowirówki w telezakupach. Czas na pomoc Ginger i Mung nie dostają zezwolenia na odwiedzenie Chowdera i Paninki, więc czekają, aż więźniowie będą szli na posiłek. W trakcie oczekiwania Velma łapie Ginger za rękę i oddaje ją w ręce policji. Ginger zostaje zaprowadzona na komisariat. Okazuje się, że pracowała kiedyś w policji, stąd jej akta w kartotece. Policjanci jednak nie reagują na żadne z jej wyjaśnień i wrzucają ją do celi, tej samej, w której są Chowder i Paninka. Mung oddala się od miejsca wydarzeń i postanawia wydostać postaci. Czeka na noc, podczas której bierze łopatę i zaczyna kopać w ustronnej okolicy, aby dokopać się do celi. Tymczasem Suszłi orientuje się, że nikogo nie ma w domu i zdziwiony idzie spytać sąsiadów, czy wiedzą może, gdzie się podziała jego daleka rodzina. Brak informacji na temat dalszych wydarzeń w utworze. Cytaty * Mung: '''Chowder... To twoja wina! '''Chowder: Moja? Ale panie Mung, ja nie mam wina. Wina są dla dorosłych! ---- * Myślę, że trzeba coś z tym zrobić. Inaczej możemy zapomnieć o naszym 693. miesiącu miodowym. ** Opis: Ginger do Munga o stanie finansowym. ---- * Ginger: Może ona Endywia też gdzieś wyjechała i klienci poszli do nas? To by było logiczne. Mung: Logiczne bardziej by było, gdyby ktoś ją zamordował. ---- * Chowder, przecież nie raz wychodziłeś ze swojego pokoju w nocy i podjadałeś coś w kuchni, więc nie powinieneś mieć teraz problemu z popitką, tak? ** Opis: Chowder do samego siebie, będąc spragnionym i samym w domu podczas nocy. ---- * Mogę iść dalej na drzemkę... Chociaż powinienem zainteresować się powodem zniknięcia Ginger i Munga, hm... Tak, zrobię to! Pójdę spać...! ** Opis: Chowder w kuchni w nocy. ---- * Włamywacz: Chowdera ... MARSZ DO ŁÓŻKA! Chowder: No dobrze, skoro tak chcesz... Ale bardzo bym cię prosił, byś nie kradł żadnego jedzenia z kuchni. do łóżka ---- * Sierżant Knedel: Taak! Szukaliśmy cię włamywaczu! Prawda, chłopaki? ... Ruben: Co wy?! Zwariowaliście czy wam już dawno ktoś do głowy wlał Nutellę?! Ja jestem nowy! Nie znacie mnie jeszcze!!! ---- * Serio? Uch, jak dobrze, prawie się posikałem ze strachu. Ale teraz posikam się ze szczęścia. ** Opis: Gazpacho do Sznycla. ---- * Aha, co do tego kanału, to ktoś mi pstrykał fotki chyba, a ja szłam się zabić i Chowder ciągle gdzieś biegł, kurczę, no... ** Opis: Paninka próbuje sobie przypomnieć, co się działo w IV części i opowiada o swoim spacerze nad Kanałem Bydgoskim. ---- * Endywia: Jakoś wątpię, że ci robił zdjęcia, bo z tego co ja pamiętam, to przechodziłam pod parasolką w to deszczowe popołudnie nad tym kanałem i spoglądałam na zwisające gałęzie drzew, obok których było pełno kolorowych, jesiennych, rozsypanych liści. Nie było widać słońca, a deszcz dawał się we znaki, więc szybko biegłam do mojej rezydencji na Marszałkowskiej zdobyć lornetkę, by pooglądać zachód słońca, o ile taki zdążył jeszcze się pojawić w tamtej niedokończonej serii. Gazpacho: Endywio, nie kłam! Endywia: Ja? Kłamię?! Obrażasz mnie, mówiąc tak! Powinieneś już dawno utopić się z deszczem. A ja... popłynę rzeką. Gazpacho: Przecież w Bydgoszczy nie ma ul. Marszałkowskiej. Endywia: To my jesteśmy w Bydgoszczy?! No to faktycznie zwracam honor, bo nie przechodziłam nad tym kanałem nigdy w życiu... Chociaż, cofam! Nie przechodziłam, ale i tak nie zwracam honoru. No i nie miałam rezydencji, przynajmniej w tym mieście. ---- * Gazpacho: A skąd ty o tym wiesz? Endywia: Jak widać taka była wola naszego scenarzysty, żebym wiedziała. ---- * Chowder: Panie Mung, nie myśli pan, że za szybko jedziemy? Może pan spowodować wypadek! Mung: Mój drogi terminatorze, zapamiętaj sobie, że mieliśmy w tym odcinku już jedno nieszczęście, więc nie będziemy mieli kolejnego. Ginger: W zasadzie to z tym złodziejem to było szczęście, bo dostaliśmy nagrodę. Chowder: Tak czy siak zawsze może pojawić się niżej napis "Ciąg dalszy nastąpi..." i nagle pojawimy się w kolejnym, trzecim odcinku. ---- * AAA! Wszyscy zginiemy!!! Pani Ginger, moja ostatnia prośba... Chciałbym pani powiedzieć, żeby pani przekazała Panince, że nie jestem jej chłopcem.... ** Opis: Chowder do Ginger ---- * Endywia: Kolejny raz mnie zawiodłaś, Paninko. Paninka: Że niby dlaczego, ja, królik, mam umieć jeść opłatek? Endywia: Dlatego, że ja umiem. Paninka: A skąd pani wie, że pani dobrze to robi? Endywia: Bo Sznycel tak robi. Paninka: '''A Sznycel to kamień. '''Endywia: Że niby dlaczego, Sznycel, kamień, ma inaczej jeść opłatek? Paninka: Bo ja jem inaczej. Endywia: Aha... Lepiej daj mi aspirynę. ---- * Endywia: To przy okazji kup jakieś winko, usiądziemy sobie razem ze Sznyclem na ławeczce nad tą rzeką i będziemy oglądać wszystkie te budy dla psów. Prawda, Sznycel? Twórca: Tylko że to są spichrze. Endywia: Czy ja powiedziałam budki dla psów...? Sznycel? Co ja powiedziałam?! Sznycel: Radda. Endywia: No właśnie! Ja powiedziałam "radda", a nie "budki dla psów"! Eee... ---- * Paninka: Do Marcepanowa! Chowder za mną tęskni! Sznycel: Radda radda radda. Endywia: Nie, koleją nie! To nieeleganckie! I takie prostackie... Pojedziemy autostopem. ---- * Chowder: Panie Mung, dlaczego nie mogę usiąść na parapecie? Mung: '''Chowder, dlatego, że okna są brudne. Gdyby nie były, to bym ci pozwolił... '''Chowder: Aha, no to w takim razie wyczyszczę je! zlizuje Ginger: Mungie, dopilnujmy, by Chowder nie otwierał nigdy buzi, okej? ---- * To być już drugi reklama. Dlatego ta reklama być krótkie. Ty kupić dezodorant "Pachnieć fajno", bo on pachnieć fajno. No i kosztować bardzo mało, ale Pawian zapomnieć ile. ** Opis: Reklama z udziałem Pawiana. ---- * Suszłi: AAA! Złodzieje! Przyszli ukraść moje aspiryny! Mung: Spokojnie, wujku. Przecież to my. Suszłi: Czego chcecie?! Nie dam wam mojej renty! O nie! Ginger: Suszłi, ty dziadzie jeden...! To my! Mung Daal i jego ukochana żona, Ginger Daal, wraz z uczniem Mung Daala, Chowderem. Suszłi: Weźcie sobie tylko Cholinex, resztę zostawcie! ---- * Matka Gazpacho: A potem mój las wyciął i musiałam go zabrać na kastrację. Gazpacho: Mamo? ---- * Kupujcie moje owoce! Kupujcie moje owoce! A jak nie będzie kupować moich owoców, to będzie dla mnie znaczyło, że świat schodzi na psy i robi się podły, a ja z tego powodu znów zostanę emo... ** Opis: Gazpacho na targu. ---- * Sznycel: Ale ja naprawdę nie wiem dlaczego. Endywia: Nie wiesz? Sznycel: Nie wiem. Endywia: Haha! A mówiłeś, że naprawdę nie wiesz! A tymczasem ty nie wiesz! ---- * Mung: Chowder, idź kupić tę aspirynę i przy okazji kup herbatę, bo Suszłi pewnie wszystkie swe wyczerpie i znowu zwali na nas. A my zaczekamy tutaj. Jakby co, znasz oczywiście drogę do domu, no nie? Chowder: Tak, to kilkaset kilometrów. Ale niech pan się nie martwi, kiedyś dojdę. Mung: Mam na myśli mieszkanie Suszłi, nie Marcepanowo... ---- * Ginger: A zrobić ci dzisiaj kąpiel w mleku i płatkach importowanych gatunków kwiatów? Mung: No ale jak to, tak w domu wujka? Ginger: No a co to, Suszłi nie ma wanny? Mung: Nie wiem, chyba ma prysznic. No to skoro tak... Ginger: Ej no, ale do kitu... a zresztą. To nie jest aż taki problem. Wystarczy dokupić wannę. Myślę, że dam radę ją zamontować dziś wieczorem. Mung: Suszłi ma całe przemeblowanie zrobione... Ginger: No, powinien nam co prawda zwrócić forsę za to, ale nie wiem, czy mi się będzie chciało upominać. I czy o tym nie zapomnę, bo kiedy ty jesteś blisko zapominam o całym świecie... ---- * Chowder: '''Musiałem stać w kilku kolejkach pod rząd, bo ciągle ktoś zamykał okienko tuż przede mną... '''Ginger: Nic się nie stało, ucięliśmy tu sobie małą pogawędkę o pogodzie... ---- * Mung: Wcale tyle rzeczy nie kupiliśmy, kupiliśmy tylko wannę. Chowder: A woda i guma odmieniówa? To co? Nie liczą się? Biedactwa... wody i gumy Dla mnie się liczycie! ---- * Endywia: ... Jak jestem z nim, to go Sznycla nie kocham, a jak go znowu kocham, to go nie ma przy mnie... Dlaczego świat taki zły? Paninka: Może niech pani spróbuje pokochać go takiego jaki jest? Nie ważne czy mówi "Radda radda", czy mówi po damsku, normalnie; ważne, że pani będzie z tą najukochańszą osobą, i bez względu na to, jak się zmieni, będzie pani miała mocno w serduszku swojego kochanego Sznycla... Endywia: A co ty taka obeznana w tym temacie?! Jak śmiałaś nas podsłuchiwać?! ---- * Suszłi: Jak zwykle. Nie macie Apap. Ginger: No nie. Suszłi: Nie macie Always. Ginger: No nie. Suszłi: '''Pożyczysz Always? '''Ginger: '''Nie. '''Suszłi: '''Dlaczego? '''Ginger: '''No bo nie. '''Suszłi: '''A konkretniej? '''Ginger: '''No bo by to było nieuczciwe wobec Apap, że ja dzielę się Alwaysem, a Apapem nie. '''Suszłi: To Apapem też się podzielisz, tak? Ginger: Tak. Suszłi: Zgoda. Czyli dzielisz się i Apapem i Alwaysem, tak? Ginger: '''Nie. '''Suszłi: Dlaczego? Ginger: No bo by to było nieuczciwe wobec mnie, że tak za darmo dzielę się dwoma rzeczami. ---- * Paninka: Nudzi mi się z panią. Endywia: Trzeba było tak od razu! Zaraz włączę Lady Gagę. Paninka: Lady Gagę?! Przecież to największy syf... Endywia: No i co z tego? Teraz na tropie. Paninka: Chyba topie. Endywia: Możliwe. ---- * Mung: jak Chowder wychodzi z windy No właśnie, przypomniałem sobie... Dlaczego tę windę zrobili tylko dla jednej osoby? Ginger: Kochanie, ona jest dla kilku osób, tylko że Chowder waży jak takie kilka osób. ---- * Suszłi: A cóż to się stało? Mój dom! Co się stało z moim domem?! Z tą wanną to już chyba przesadziliście! Ledwo się tam mieściła umywalka i prysznic, a teraz?! Już praktycznie nie da się tam wejść! Chowder: A klop? Zapomniał pan o klopie... Suszłi: Jak to? Chowder: No powiedział pan: "Ledwo się tam mieściła umywalka i prysznic"... Ginger: Suszłi, nie gorączkuj się tak. Wielkie mi rzeczy! Teraz przynajmniej częściej możemy do ciebie przyjeżdżać, cieszysz się? Suszłi: Och, tak, niezmiernie... Tego nie da się opisać... ---- * Ginger: ... to krzesło, z którego wczoraj spadłam, połamało się, więc nie ma wystarczająco dużo krzeseł i Mungusio Cukiereczek będzie mi musiał usiąść na kolankach... Nakryj do stołu, proszę. Chowder: Ile talerzy? Ginger: Trzy. Jeden zupełnie przypadkowo stłukłam dziś rano, więc nie ma wystarczająco dużo talerzy, w związku z czym będziemy musieli jeść z Mungusiem Kwiatuszkiem z jednego talerza... Suszłi: Jasne! Dobrze, że przypadkowo nie mam tu zbyt dużej liczby łóżek, bo też by "przypadkowo" coś się z jednym stało. Chowder: A czy nie ma jeszcze innych talerzy w... Ginger: Oczywiście, że nie ma. Upewniałam się kilka razy, nie kłóć się. I daj mi i Munguniowi Słoneczku tylko jeden widelec, bo zapewne wujek Suszłi chce oszczędzać na płynie do mycia naczyń, prawda, Suszłi...? ---- * To dlatego, że uważała, że ukradłam jej naszyjnik. A to nie moja wina, że go dobrze nie zabezpieczyła. ** Opis: Elfalizeth o swej dawnej przyjaciółce. ---- * Paninka: Mam iść do szkoły? Wolałabym czytać damskie czasopisma, one przecież dokształcają. Endywia: Kto ci tak powiedział? Paninka: No w czasopiśmie damskim tak pisali. ---- * Dla przypomnienia, ja zajmuję się kartami tarota, a Sznycel... myśli jest jasnowidzem. ** Opis: Shalinka na wizji. ---- * Widz: ... Ja chciałbym zadać pytanie. Czy będę bogaty? Halinka: Nie. Widz: Aha... A teraz drugie pytanie, czy moja żona będzie bogata? Sznycel: Tak, ale musi się przeprowadzić do Indii. się Widz: domu u siebie Kochanie, trzeba się przeprowadzić do Indii. Halo, kochanie? Żona widza: Indiach Gdzie moja forsa?! Sznycel: po rozłączeniu Napływ gotówki przybędzie za 15 lat. ---- * Ginger: ... przestań łomotać w nasze drzwi albo drzwi łazienki, jak są zamknięte, pod tym samym pretekstem, że pić ci się chce. Chowder: Ale mi się naprawdę chce. Ginger: To w takim przypadku otwórz lodówkę i coś weź i się napij. Zanotować ci to...? Chowder: To było wtedy, jak już lodówka była pusta. Ginger: To napij się wody z kranu. Powinna być, jeżeli Suszłi zapłacił rachunek za wodę. Jak mamy zamknięte drzwi, to znaczy, że masz tam nie wchodzić i się nie dobijać, a nawet jeżeli będą nie zamknięte na zamek, to też i tak tam lepiej nie wchodź. Chowder: Dlaczego? Ginger: Bo na pewno jesteśmy bardzo zajęci. Chowder: A czym? Ginger: Jakąś pracą lub obowiązkami. ... Chowder: Czy ja też mogę mieć zamek w drzwiach? Ginger: Nie, lepiej nie. Ze względów bezpieczeństwa. I ogólnych zasad BHP. I jeszcze jedno: nie dobijaj się do tych drzwi również rano przed godziną dwunastą, Mungusio musi się wysypiać... Chowder: Ale ja się nie znam na zegarku. Ginger: To ci nastawię budzik w telefonie... chociaż nie, nie mogę ci zostawić mojego, bo jeszcze jakimś cudem go rozpracujesz i będziesz mi galerię przeglądał. Chowder: A co tam jest? Ginger: Suszłi chyba ma telefon? Zresztą budzik na pewno ma. Chowder: To co jest w tej galanterii? Ginger: Foty kwiatuszków, moje prywatne i nikomu nie pokażę, koniec tematu... Munguś, przypomniałam sobie o tym koncercie... Co z tymi biletami? Idziemy, no nie? Suszłi: Na ten koncert nie pójdziecie. Ginger: Dlaczego? Suszłi: No bo nie. Nie zgadzam się na wychodzenie z domu. Mung: Kupię ci ogórka przy okazji. Suszłi: To znaczy... Że ja też idę? Mung: Tak, mamy trzy bilety. Chowder miał iść, ale jeśli idzie do szkoły, to musi spać. Koncert trwa dość długo, do późna rana. Tak czy siak chyba chcesz iść, nie? Suszłi: Tak w ogóle to każdy powinien iść spać już o 21:15. No ale dobrze, zgadzam się. Mung: Jakbyś się nie zgodził, to i tak byśmy poszli. ---- * Muriel: ... O rany! Pożar! Eustachy, dzwoń po straż pożarną! Eustachy: Niby po co? Ja tu oglądam swój serial. Muriel: No bo pali się...! Eustachy: Co...? Pali się?! Muriel, dzwoń po straż pożarną! ---- * Endywia: Hm, moja droga. Wiesz co dwoje ludzi robi w motelu? Paninka: Oglądałam serial animowany Chojrak – tchórzliwy pies i tam kobieta się kąpała, a jej mąż spał. Endywia: A pies? Paninka: Jaki pies? Endywia: A co robił pies? Paninka: A skąd pani może wiedzieć, że był tam pies? Tak się składa, że był tam kot. Endywia: Jak to? Paninka: No a widziała pani kiedyś różowego psa? W serialu mówili, że to pies, nawet w tytule, ale ja w to nie wierzę. Suszłi: Ej, no! Może teraz przestaniemy gadać o serialach animowanych i pogadamy o tym, jak Chowder demoluje mi mieszkanie, co?! ---- * Paninko? To ty? Wiedziałem, że prędzej czy później mnie odnajdziesz, ale nie spodziewałem się, że zrobisz to właśnie teraz... Aha, i nie jestem twoim chłopcem. ** Opis: Chowder do Paninki po odnalezieniu. ---- * Już dawno powinnam była zmienić swe nazwisko na ZapomniałemImieniaOrazNazwiska, no ale cóż, w cywilu się nie zgodzili. ** Opis: Katechetka Barbara ZapomniałemImienia do uczniów. ---- * Skoro ona powiedziała, że mam iść do dyrektora, to ja powiem, że usłyszałam, że kazała mi iść do domu. Wielkie halo, kilka liter! Najwyżej się przesłyszałam, przecież "dom" też jest na literę "d", no nie? ** Opis: Paninka do Chowdera o katechetce. ---- * Nie przyszła pani po klawkę z ciasteczkiem, a więc wynocha... ** Opis: Endywia do matki Gazpacho. ---- * Widz: Nie wiem czemu mówią na mnie "szczur" w pracy. Może mam ryj jak schabowy albo snickers, ale dlaczego właśnie szczur?! Halinka: Hm... No właśnie, dobre pytanie. A tak w ogóle to koń by się uśmiał z tej pani pracy. ---- * Katechetka: Ile dostajecie kieszonkowego? Uczennica: Ja w ogóle nie dostaję, dlatego szukam sponsora. ---- * Jakby cię tak sprzedać, to za te pieniądze można by było sobie wybudować hipermarket! ** Opis: Fred do Daphne. ---- * Paninka: Myślę, że to bycie, tu w więzieniu, jest przeznaczeniem... ... myślę, że to dobra pora na spędzenie czasu razem. A tak w ogóle jeśli zostaniemy tu na dłużej, to co wtedy...? Jest tu jedno łóżko! Chowder: WIEM O CZYM MYŚLISZ! Nie ujdzie ci to na sucho! Tak nie można, ja się nie zgadzam! Paninka: Wiem, to chyba nieodpowiednia pora... Nie ma żadnych świeczek i... Chowder: Nie będę spał na podłodze, o nie! Nie zgadzam się! Paninka: Hm, nie o to mi chodziło. Nie domyślisz się o co... Ech. Chowder: Paninko, czy ty chcesz mnie... zgwałcić? Paninka: Nie... A CO? CHCESZ?! Chowder: No bo wiesz, to by było nudne. Robisz to w każdym odcinku... ---- * Widz: Ale nie ma prawa pani oceniać mnie i mojej pracy...! Halinka: No ale proszę pani, nie ma się tu czego wstydzić, po prostu ten, kto nie ma za dużo pieniędzy, to wykonuje wiele... dziwnych... zawodów. Nie sądzi pani? Widz: Tak, sądzę. A pani się do tych osób zalicza! Rozłączam się. Halinka: Ej... A co to za w ogóle... no... riposty tutaj mi rzucacie? Drogi widzu... hm... co powiedzieć... Ja chcę twojego dobra. ---- * Elfalizeth: No bo wie pani... Jestem lesbijką. Co ja mam zrobić? Halinka: Nie wiem, ale mam przepis na wyśmienite gołąbki, chcesz? Elfalizeth: DOŚĆ TEGO! ---- * Cudny program! Cudna stacja! ** Opis: Redaktor Pudelka w zachwycie. ---- * Narrator: Tymczasem na komisariacie, gdzie prowadzone jest poważne śledztwo... Fred: Prowadzone jest poważne śledztwo w tej sprawie. ---- * Za nią! Musimy złapać tego potwora! ** Opis: Velma o Ginger, myśląc, że to ona jest winna. ---- * Halinka: A więc jak już mówiłam są szanse na następne dzieci. Widz: Ale jak to? Po sześćdziesiątce? I z wyciętym woreczkiem...? Halinka: No tak, bo w następnym wcieleniu. Dziękuję. Ciekawostki * Nazwa "Ancja" jest połączeniem nazw Anglii i Francji, jednak samo miasto jest absurdalną mieszanką kulturową, głównie angielską, francuską i rosyjską. * Ginger Daal wspomina raz, że jechała z Mungiem do Skaliska, miejsca akcji serialu Flintstonowie. * Wyrażenie "iśda czławert smoł" nawiązuje do sceny w serialu Chojrak – tchórzliwy pies, w odcinku Eksperymentator amator. * Nie wiadomo, do czego Suszłiemu potrzebne są podpaski. * Postać Ginger oraz Piotra są oparte na użytkownikach ówczesnego forum, czytelnikach fanfica. ** Ponadto, użytkowniczka brała udział w tworzeniu niewielkich fragmentów V części fanfiction. * W części V występuje gag polegający na tym, że różne postacie mówią Panince, że "zrobiła się ostatnio marudna". * Do części II powstał plakat promocyjny w listopadzie 2009 roku, z Chowderem w stroju detektywa. * Obecne logo serii powstało zaś w lipcu 2016 roku. * W III sezonie Trufla oglądała fragment innego fanfiction, Moda na suknie. Kategoria:Fanon/Fanfiction